Young Autobots
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: As well as M'gann red tornado, black canary and batman had 2 others to join young justice, Kara Kent and Danny Fenton. But Danny was not Danny Phantom, no Danny Fenton was really Orion Pax. I claim now ownership to anything but the computer and keyboard I used to write this story.
1. Chapter 1 3 new team mates

**And here is another story starring the transformers and young justice. In this story the Autobot Danny Fenton/ Orion Pax is introduced as Red Tornado's apprentice. Orion's story is the same as in some of my previous stories (He is sent through time to earth by Optimus the first after the fall of the 13) but with The Ark, Omnibots and Dinobots as well as a load of relics and his transector (created along with his new biology during his travel through time) but he had no idea about his past, or his fate as Optimus Prime the second. The only relic of his past is a key (based on transformers Prime's key to vector sigma) that will unlock his destiny. Orion is based upon his transformers Prime concept art also seen in the covenant of primus (which will be seen in the plot after series 1 of young justice (the only series covered btw as the transformers part follows it). Prior to his primehood his mask is based on Wheeljack's Prime mask but only one level (I.E it is curved instead of angular.) while as Optimus he will use a more classic mask.**

**Also as well as Orion and miss Martian Batman will introduce Kid Flash, Robin, Agualad and Superboy are introduced to Kara Kent, aka Supergirl (16 years old) who heard about Superboy from Bat-Girl, who heard about him from Robin. This gives you the love interest fro young Danny Fenton.**

**Finally a quick note, because I can't remember them I will not use the identification codes for the zeta tubes. I will use the names.**

_**Chapter 1 3 new team mates**_

"The 7 of you will operate from here and run covert operations for us." Batman said. Next to him was Black Canary and Red Tornado. In front of them was Robin, Agualad, Kid Flash and Superboy. The former 3 had recently investigated project Cadmus where they discovered Superboy, a clone of justice leaguer Superman. After they had escaped/destroyed the facility and were confronted by the full league the 3 former sidekicks and their new ally had basically told the league that they _were _going to keep working together like this. Because of this they had no choice but to set up a formal junior team.

"Seven?" Robin asked. There were only four of them.

Batman nodded behind them. The quartet turned to see a redheaded green skinned girl next to the Martian Manhunter. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." He then looked over at Robin. "As for the 6th member when you told Bat-Girl about the Cadmus incident she told Supergirl about her cousin's clone and she decided to join your team." The blond haired kryptonian walked out of the Zeta tube wearing a blue belly shirt with long sleeves and the S symbol, a red skirt and blue leggings along with a knee length red cape and blue high heels.

"The last member is actually my new protégé." Red Tornado said.

"You have a protégé?" Black Canary asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I found him in an abandoned building 6 months ago; he'd been homeless for years. Somehow he is a fusion of biology and living technology yet he doesn't recall being experimented on." Red Tornado explained as a figure ran in. He had black hair and blue eyes and appeared to be in red and blue armour. There were what looked like wheels in his ankles and shoulders. "This is my protégé Orion Pax."

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards Kid Flash, Robin and Agualad departed back to their homes.<p>

"Don't you guys have to go home to?" Orion asked.

"After joining the team and gradating high school a few weeks ago **(high school, or secondary school as it is here ends at 16, I don't know if that's true in Kansas but we'll say that Kara has finished.)** My guardians let me live here." Supergirl said.

"I was grown in a test tube 16 weeks ago. I don't have a home." Superboy grunted.

"I Only just arrived on earth, I don't have anywhere else to go." Miss Martian said.

"Okay. Do you have any other names to call you?" Orion asked.

"I go by Kara. Either Kara Zor-El or Kara Kent." Supergirl- Kara said.

"I don't have another name." Superboy said.

"I'm M'gann but I like to go by Megan." Miss Martian- Megan said.

"Fine, Megan, Kara and Superboy my name is Danny Fenton." Orion- Danny said.

* * *

><p>The next day Wally, Dick and Kaldur, or Robin, Kid Flash and Agualad showed up and the team, minus Danny, who needed to run diagnostics based upon some peculiar feeling he had been experiencing.<p>

"Red Tornado, Orion come in." Miss Martian said over the radio.

"We're here Megan. What's up?" Danny said.

"We need backup. We have been attacked for an android called Mr. Twister. He has the same powers as Red Tornado." Megan said.

"Got it. I'm on my way, send me your co-ordinates." Orion said. Moments later he had set the zeta tube to the location.

* * *

><p>When Orion flew out of the zeta portal he saw the team on the ground. His helmet was layered but vaguely rounded with slight 'ear' ridges. On his forehead was an irregular hexagon looking much like a kite shape with a series of horizontal lines. The helmet was the same pale blue as his legs while the crest was dark grey. Over his mouth was alight grey curved battle mask. Over his eyes was a bright blue visor which merged with the mask to form a full face mask.<p>

Landing the boy watched as Megan and Wally initiated their plan, imitate Tornado while he was here as plan b. It worked but he saw a group of 9 human kids off to the side, 6 boys and 3 girls. The team hadn't noticed but the building behind them was set to collapse. He started running towards them, knowing he could use his oversheild to protect them.

'_I'm not goanna make it!'_ the young hero thought when he felt that strange feeling again, like he was coming apart, but stronger. And indeed he did seem to come apart, before the horrified eyes of the team, and the shocked eyes of Mr. Twister and Red Tornado who had noticed the teen's action too late, but then he reformed as a small wheeled vehicle, much like a large model van. He charged at the 9 kids before activating the same mental trigger to reform into his bipedal form while he activated his oversheild and extended it around the group. The building collapsed upon them.

"NO!" Kara screamed as the teens ran at the rubble. Tornado showed up and dispatched Twister while Superboy, Miss Martian and Supergirl was desperately trying to unearth their comrade when a dome of energy that seemed to have a hexagonal pattern burst out of the rubble and continued growing, pushing the hero's and rubble away and revealing Danny and the nine teens., once there was plenty of space the sphere shrunk back down to just surrounding Orion before flickering out of existence.

He retracted his helmet only for Kara to envelop him in a crushing hug. "What did you do?" Robin asked, well yelled.

"When I was running I felt that weird feeling that's been bugging me all morning. But stronger. Before I knew it I had collapsed into that truck mode, I think with training I would be able to shift between modes at will. When the building collapsed I used the oversheild, a 360 forcefeild I discovered years ago, to shield us from the debris then clear it away when it was over." Orion explained.

"That was awesome!" the young green dressed blond boy exclaimed. Turning to look at the nine teens they saw that the boy in the blue hoodie looked a lot like the green dressed boy so they were probably brothers. There was also a girl dressed in a log skirt, grey sleeveless shirt and red a grey vest. Then there was a blond boy with cargo pants a white t shirt and an unbuttoned blue shirt. A black boy in a yellow jacket, orange cargo pants and a black t-shirt, a brunette girl in a red shirt and white pants, a black haired 16 year old in a grey shirt and jeans, a 15 year old punk looking Asian girl and a geeky looking boy in an orange sweater vest. Their clothes were slightly ragged and dirty.

"I'm Jack Darby." The boy in the grey shirt.

"Miko Nakadi." The punk girl said.

"Raf Esquivel." The geeky boy said.

"Rad White." The boy in the blue shirt said.

"Carlos Lopez." The black boy said.

"Alexis Thi Dang." The girl in the red shirt said.

"Coby Hansen." The boy in the blue hoodie.

"Bud Hansen." The boy in green said.

"Lori Edmondson **(Lori was never surnamed so I used the classic tradition of simply using the voice actor's surname)**" the third girl said.

"Okay but why are you here?"Orion asked.

"We are lost drifters, orphans whose families were wiped out in a terrorist attack in Gotham city." Jack said.

"We had each gone there for various school trips and were to meet our parents, or in Miko's case both regular and host parents, at the airport for a vacation when a bomb went off, over time we, having split into 3 trios based on hometowns, found each other and joined together. We saw you guys and decided to watch, we didn't notice the building. Sorry." Alexis added. Most of the team were simply sad, Robin looked thoughtful.

"What?" Orion asked the young teen.

"Why don't you guys come with us? You can live at HQ and help coordinate the team."

"Co-ordinate?" Wally asked.

"I don't know about you guys but I never planned on the team size being restricted to us. I envisioned us bringing in more and more young heroes, sort of like a pre justice league academy. Any way as well as helping this we could train you guys and maybe you could become members of this movement."

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" Batman said as he looked at the young team and the 9 kids who looked around in awe. Flash, Aquaman, Black Canary and Red Tornado were also there.<p>

"Come on. It would be great, we would be creating a whole new set of heroes for the future." Robin said.

"They're normal kids!" Batman yelled.

"He has a point." Aquaman said. "They are simply normal children."

"And several years ago was I not simply a normal kid who had lost his family?" Robin pointed out.

"That is true." Tornado said.

"He's got you there Batsy." Black Canary said.

"Look I think this argument is pointless. This team proved that there is basically 2 choices here, help us train these kids and give them the best teachers out there, or we train them ourselves. Basically your choice is do you want these kids to have the best training and the best chance of survival or have training from a group still _in_ training, making it more likely that they will wind up on the field before they are truly ready because we can't train them any better." Orion said with a smirk.

"Well when you put it that way..." Flash said.

"... Welcome aboard." Batman sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that, Orion has just gained the ability to transform. Also I have a suggestion for authors far greater than myself.<strong>

**Imagine that you are the WB team behind shows like Arrow and the Flash. You have been told that DC has purchased one of the following 4 IPs.**

**- Generator Rex.**

**- Ben 10**

**- Danny Phantom**

**- Transformers.**

**You and your team have been chosen by them to produce a new show in the style of Arrow and the Flash. The advised conditions are as follows.**

**-produce at least one series of 22-25 episodes.**

**- The episodes are about 45 minutes but can be split into multiple chapters.**

**- prior to the first episode you will have a chapter displaying the main cast while the guest cast will be shown at the start of episode.**

**- Make sure to use the basic origin story (Ben 10: 10 year old finds alien watch on road trip with grandpa and cousin- generator Rex: amnesiac 15 year old has to work for agency to cure monsters caused by nanobots dispersed 5 years previously that also give him his power- Danny Phantom: 14 year old gets into lab accident and becomes half ghost- Transformers: group of heroic robots wind up on earth after their planet became uninhabitable due to civil war.)**

**- Start with the origin of the main story (Ben 10: finding the watch- Gen Rex: joining providence- DP: The accident- Transformers: arriving on earth or leaving cybertron.)**

**- Ensure that it is around the T/M bracket with it being nitty-gritty and more realistic- violence wise- than their cartoon predecessors. (For DP, Gen Rex and TF it could also include references to sex, Ben 10 stars 10 year olds so yeah.)**

**I also have some individual suggestions for the individual IPs**

**Transformers**

**-obviously have Optimus and Megatron but also include Bumblebee, Ratchet, starscream and soundwave.**

**- have teenage human companions as always but make sure that they are a quite savvy, perhaps made of outcasts and rebels.**

**-include a romance between 2 of the human characters because it is easier than attempting to make one between the Autobots.**

**- use real world vehicles and name them when the transformers first use them.**

**-ultimately give Optimus a super mode. This should be late into the series, perhaps even the series 1 finale, have little hints building up but make it a late addition so that it is something special instead if something that appears early and becomes so commonly used that Optimus needn't have a separate robot mode.**

**-Have both sides have static bases that are their crashed ships. This allows for the potential of flying bases later in but not immediately.**

**- ensure to feature the bot/human friendship.**

**- Define the bot/government relationship in episode 1.**

**-Make sure the bot's have a fair number of decisive victories. Up until beast hunters if you think carefully of the Autobot victories in TF Prime you will be depressed to realise that the villains got a win that neutralises the heroes win or there were losses that made it too bittersweet. I understand that it is unrealistic to make it that heroes always win but Prime was too far in the other direction.**

**- If you start on earth then show the events that lead up to the exodus in flashbacks**

**Ben 10**

**- It does have to start with Ben as a 10 year old. If you want to later take it to where he is 15 (whether or not you use alien force or a whole new teenage Ben story is up to you.) Then do that in a sequel after the initial series or even take an example from young justice which took a 5 year time gap between series 1 and 2.**

**- have Vilgax as a grand manipulator like in the show and then end the series with the battle between them.**

**Generator Rex**

**-skip the Rex/doctor holiday onesidedness. It was awkward and stupid; instead focus on one of Rex's other love interests, perhaps even Beverly.**

**- Have van kleiss be more of a shadowy background villain that won't show himself for quite some time.**

**- give Rex the omega in the series finale; it gives a new set of Powers if you decide to go onto a 2nd series.**

**Danny Phantom.**

**- Have moments that show Danny as a troubled character- he is half dead after all.**

**-Again make Vlad more of a shadowy manipulator type but defiantly bring him out before the season finale.**

**- End the first series with reign storm, or as I call it the pariah complex.**

**- If you continue past that and feature Danielle then make her a more prominent character and establish a father/daughter relationship between her and Danny.**

**That's pretty much it. This is for the authors who will write their stories from hours on end and may take weeks if not months to make a single chapter who might have just finished a project and is looking for a new one. I have left pairing up to you guys. See you next time for more of my story and if any of these serious authors actually read this story then please consider my proposal, this site has some real artists on it, particularly the TF and DP fandom's and I would like to see someone try this, I know that an author at least began a similar project for spidey. Either way see you guys around.**


	2. Chapter 2 training

**And another chapter! Now my post chapter author's note last time was used up with my idea for the closest thing this site gets to professional fan fiction authors. Either way I didn't explain my decision to include Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Coby, Bud, Lori, Jack, Miko and Raf. My reason is simple. I loved TF Prime when it was on and unlike many modern fans I started out with the Unicron trilogy, specifically energon but I wound up preferring armada and cybertron, particularly the way that the characters behaved, I mean Rad and Carlos were trying to make up for what happened in episode one while Alexis was trying to look after them, Bud, Coby and Lori were trying to help someone and then late into the series Coby and Lori were trying to save their friends. Either way I love those characters and decided to use them. We may see other crossover civilians given a new orphan background join the gang in the future depending on my decisions.**

**Also when we get into the transformers we will quite heavily utilise designs based on modifications of the transformers universe characters.**

**Please note that I will not use every episode, for example last chapter used pieces of episode 3. Also Danny might be out of action a lot so he can train new abilities and weapons.**

_**Chapter 2 training**_

**(This takes place after the defeat of Amazo.)**

Superboy was walking through mount justice. He, Robin, Agualad, Kid Flash and Miss Martian had been tasked with guarding professor Ivo's android and, with all his power he had been humiliated. The other 4 were following him when they walked into a room to see Red Tornado, Black Canary, Kara and the kids. They were looking through a window.

Curious the gang looked through the window to see Danny in his truck mode driving through an obstacle course designed to resemble a rural settlement while being chased by a laser. Eventually he hit robot mode and the arena changed into an empty arena with a robot based of the blockbuster-venom creature thy encountered a little while back.

"Okay Orion are you ready?" Tornado asked.

"Yeah, let's give this another shot." Danny said before his left arm morphed into a massive gun barrel. "I'm charging the displacer."

"What is that!" Robin asked.

"During his last training session Danny unlocked that weapon, a high strength machine gun. He calls it the ion displacer." Black Canary explained.

"Unlocked?" Robin asked.

"Orion's onboard computer works much like a video game, as he builds up experience with his existing weapons and gadgets he unlocks new ones." Tornado said.

"Either way the displacer's vibrations have been overwhelming Danny's sensors so we have been using alt form training on rough terrain to try and better attune his sensors and servos to the vibrations." Kara said.

"Okay. Ready." Danny activated the weapon pointing at the robot. About ½ the shot hit their marks. "Damnit."

"What's wrong?" Tornado inquired.

Well my receptors are fine but my elbow servos can't stabilise the displacer. I'm goanna try something." Orin rotated his upper body 90o so that the displacer was on the side away from the target. Then he turned that arm and used his other arm to support it. This time all his shot's hit their marks and the drone was reduced to scrap.

"Excellent Orion." Red Tornado said.

"Yeah. Now all I need is to master the two handed wielding style." Danny said with a sigh.

"Another day. The others are back from the mission and debrief. It's why we stepped out for a minute." Black Canary said.

"I'll be right their. Transform!" Orion said as he shifted into his vehicle form and drove up to the observation deck. "Transform!" He shifted into robot mode. "What's up?"

"Well with the help of an archer, we thought speedy but we didn't see anyone and it was a green arrow, but not one of Green Arrow's, we beat the robot." Robin started.

"I thought the robot was destroyed." Kara said.

"Ivo fixed it. Either way we beat it but we were all dominated by it in a fight." Kid Flash said. "Particularly Superboy."

"All that power and I was beaten." The Cadmus clone snapped.

"Well firstly the robot nearly beat the league including Superman, who is stronger than both of us." Kara said.

"And secondly our power is nothing without training." Danny added, shifting back to human mode.

"I don't understand." Superboy said.

"When I unlocked the ion displacer I was lucky to hit 1 in 100 shots and it left me with a fair impression on what it's like to be stoned." Danny said. "MY training allows me to properly utilise this power. Also another downfall to relying solely on your powers will set you up when you come p against someone like say Zod, someone with Superman's powers and kryptonian military conditioning. Relying on powers alone would allow him to use you like a mop. Even Black Canary was able to beat you and on power alone you should have dominated her. With proper training you can not only go toe to toe with those of equal power, you will be able to hold of beings with more power." With that Orion Pax walked away from the young Superboy with nothing left to say.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed relatively interestingly. Green Arrow's 'niece' Artemis joined the team and helped them take on a league of shadows weapon. Orion meanwhile had been looking up the league. He was quite concerned; they were trying to do good but in a bad way. Also Agualad had been dealing with some confidence issues about the team and his presence above water but settled down after a trip home. <strong>(I've reversed the order of downtime and denial)<strong>. Also Superboy, Kara and Danny had bonded over training. As Danny and Kara were the only ones that offered any challenge to the clone they worked together frequently, as well as teaching the other recruits alongside Robin. Since the Ivo mission Superboy had forged a brother sister relationship with Kara and a brotherly bond with Danny. Danny and Kara meanwhile had adopted a romantic bond, it was small for now but their banter was quickly becoming flirtatious and they felt less and less awkward in close proximity of each other, Superboy noticed, and found great humour in this fact. Danny and Kara were not quite ready for the step of boyfriend/girlfriend or kissing but they were now exceedingly jealous about other flirting with each other.

Superboy had a more awkward relationship with Miss Martian, the girl was head over heals for him and with his new social awareness Superboy was becoming more aware of both her feelings and similar ones within himself. Not quite sure how to react to this the pair had some quite embarrassing situations. One was particularly amusing to Danny and Kara, who had happened to be watching the monitors at the time.

* * *

><p><em>Red Tornado's POV<em>

I walked into the common room to see M'gann cooking; I spotted flower milk and eggs all over the tabletop. Looking over at the television he saw Superboy, also covered in these things staring at static.

'_What in the? - No I'm probably better off knowing.'_ I though, if I had eyebrows they would be raised.

I turned and walked away. As I passed the monitor room I heard the voices of Supergirl and my protégé Orion Pax laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap. Next chapter will pull Danny and Kara off on a mission of their own during denial. It will also feature several things from transformers mytho. Not Optimus or anything but there will be several things.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 relic

**And three chapters started before I've uploaded the first chapter. This chapter features 3, technically 6 pieces of transformers the omega keys, the omega lock and, my personal favourite even if he is the least important, Roller.**

_**Chapter 3 relic**_

**(This chapter takes place during denial but after downtime)**

"Orion. Supergirl. Please report to the mission room." Red Tornado said as he sent Kid Flash, Robin, Agualad, Superboy Miss Martian and Artemis off to look for Kent Nelson- AKA the former Dr. Fate.

"Yeah?" Danny and Kara asked walking up.

"At 300 hours the watchtower computers picked up an energy signal of unknown origin on the moon." Red Tornado said.

"Okay but why do you want us to investigate?" Danny asked.

"Because Orion, the signal bears a stunning similarity to your own." Red Tornado said, to the shock of the pair.

"Wait what are you saying?" Kara said.

"Due to the difference with Danny's signal we doubt that it is another like him but we think it might be from the same place as you Danny." Black Canary explained.

"We're on it." Danny said.

* * *

><p><em>The moon<em>

Danny and Kara were on the moon in full uniform **(I don't know if Kara can survive in space without a space suit but for the proposes of this chapter I will say that she can. If she can't then pretend that she's wearing a space suit and tell me in the reviews. Also in case you're wondering Orion has Optimus' AOE ability to fly he has rockets in his boots and back, like the mark 7 Iron Man.)**.

"So what do you think it is?" Kara asked.

"I don't know." Danny replied. "I don't know where I came from but this suggests that I might be from another planet entirely. Honestly it could be anything, a relic, a weapon, a ship. All I care is that it is a taste of where I came from."

"I guess so." Kara said. "I mean my home is gone but at least I know where I came from. At least I walked its shores. Clark, Superboy and any offspring any of us have will never have that and you don't even know if you will get that chance."

"Hold up." Danny said. "We're nearly there."

They walked over the ridge to see a neatly parked vehicle of some kind. There were bizarre alien guns at one end and thrusters at the back. **(It's a smaller version of the DOTM ark, about bio ship sized)** there was a strange series of symbols on the side.

"Phantom." Danny muttered.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Those symbols are the ship's name. Phantom."

"How-" Kara started before Danny continued in shock.

"How can I read that?" He gasped.

Silently the pair entered the Phantom's cockpit. Danny found a piece of metal with symbols on it.

"Now is not the time for answers." He read, before turning over to see the rear had and inscription "Optimus."

Walking into the back he and Kara found a large ornate object with four lots in on round disks as well as four identical golden keys **(Cybertron's omega lock and Prime's omega keys.)**

"What are they?" Kara asked.

"I don't know but they're important."Danny said.

"Think you can fly this ship?" Kara asked.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>The team had just returned from the mission and wall had place the helmet of fate on his shelf.<p>

"_Mount justice come in. Come in happy harbour do you copy?"_Danny's voice came through an unidentified signal.

"We're here Danny. Did you find the signal?" Black Canary asked.

"_You could say that. Contact Batman and open the hangar doors. We've brought home a souvenir."_

"Bet you 20 bucks ours is cooler." Wally said, thinking of the magic helmet he had just put on the shelf.

"_I'll take a slice of that action." _Kara said over the comm.

"I'm game." Robin said.

"The helmet is pretty cool." Megan said.

"Count me in." Artemis said.

* * *

><p>The 4 teens stood with their gloating a smug looks lost to hanging jaws as Danny pulled the Phantom in next to the bioship. A few moments later a smug Kara walked out carrying the keys. A short while later Danny, with the other device strapped to his alt mode, drove out.<p>

"What are they?" Batman asked immediately after Danny transformed.

"I don't know. But the second I saw them I knew that they were important, real important. If anything on here is a language I can't instinctively translate it." Danny said.

"But we know something." Tornado pointed out. "These symbols are not earthly. If Orion can read them then it confirms."

"That I am not from earth." Danny concluded walking away.

* * *

><p>Danny was stood in his private lab working. His lab was a small room with a messy workbench and a load of high tech equipment. The others walked up behind him.<p>

"Hey. You okay?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, it's just that, I spent 16 years believing I was from earth, I spent 10 assuming that someone out there had experimented on me. It's hard to accept the truth."

"Okay. What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"When I get into this sort of mood I like to tinker so I reverse engineered some stuff from the Phantom and built this little pet drone. I call him Roller." He stepped aside to reveal a small blue 6 wheeled device about the size of a shopping trolley **(Classic blue Roller)**.

"It's a car." Wally said slowly.

"Roller is more than just a car. He has AI based on my own brainwaves, he has 6 mechanical arms with shifting hands to be used for numerous reasons and he can fly. And Roller, show us your bite." A high tech gun popped out from the back of Roller. "This is the ion blaster. It is an old reliable gun of mine. When I was trying to figure out what to give Roller I thought I wanted something light and manoeuvrable but strong and reliable, like him. This fit the bill."

"_Team please report to the main hangar immediately,"_ Batman's voice came over the radio.

* * *

><p>The team, the kids and Roller were sat in the main hanger looking at the league members, including Aquaman, Flash, Martian Manhunter and Superman.<p>

"After much debate we have come to a decision regarding the lunar find." Batman said.

"Due to the evidence that they have the same point of origin as young Daniel it has been decided that they have been declared his property and so will be place under your care in the cave." J'onn said.

"If however if something occurs that makes these significant then the league will step in." Flash said.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap. Next time will be the first time that Danny fully participates in an episode, bereft. He will also show up in targets but then he will not be in terrors, because it is Kinda a MeganSuperboy centric episode and Danny doesn't have a place. As for home front I have a plan to keep Danny out of that one.**


	4. Chapter 4 missions

**AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDD CHAPTER 4!**

_**Chapter 4 missions**_

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Orion Pax repeated as he slowly drove around the desert. There was a blinking silver disc on the front of his alt form. "Come on Orion. The others are wandering around without their memories. So what if you can't transform. You need to find them. Robin should be around here somewhere."

"How do you know my name." Orion turned to see Robin glaring at him.

"Robin!" Orion said. "Thank the Allspark!" then he stopped. "What the pit is the Allspark? Or the pit for that matter?"

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"Never mind. Remove the disc thingy."

"No I can't trust you."

"Can't trust who?" the pair turned to see Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Supergirl.

"Guys!" Orion yelled. The quartet jumped back.

"Whoa! The truck talks!" Wally said.

"Oh for scraps sake! M'gann use your telepathy to restore the others memories!" Orion yelled.

A few minutes later they remembered each other.

"Hey Danny why haven't you bot formed?" Robin asked.

"I don't know maybe it's because of THIS FRAGGING DISC I ASKED YOU TO REMOVE BECAUSE IT'S MAGNETIZING MY BODYWORK!" Orion yelled, so angry that his alt form actually started jumping around.

"Oh. Sorry." Robin said, pulling the disc off of Orion's chassis, allowing the young transformer to assume his humanoid form.

"Ugh. 24 hours in alt form." Danny groaned.

"2 questions." Robin said. "How did this happen, you getting stuck like that, and why weren't your memories wiped?"

"When I was investigating I wound up getting caught in an explosion that sent my alt formed self miles. Then one of these disks, designed to seal a metal door, landed on me and activated. I've been trying to find you guys for the last day. Because you kept moving about I couldn't find you for ages. As for the memory thing, they were wiped by some telepath and telepaths need an access pass issued by the curator if they want to spend time in my brain." Orion said while stretching his limbs. "Kaldur! He's still out there!"

"In this heat he can't survive for long." Robin said.

'_No. Not again. I won't let it happen again.'_ Danny thought. "He can't be far. I picked up his signal near here.

"What about Superboy? We lost 6 months, he doesn't even have that." M'gann said.

"Robin and I will look for Kaldur. We will then take him to the bioship. Wally, Artemis, M'gann. You three seek out Superboy and whatever caused this.

**(The rest of the episode plays out as in the episode but with Artemis and KF taking on soldiers instead carrying Agualad)**

* * *

><p>"So let's get this straight. Red Arrow called you to help take on the league of shadows and I'm here to snipe anyone who get's too close to the delegates." Orion asked from the gantry he was on, high above the peace summit.<p>

"Yup." Agualad replied through the comm.

* * *

><p>"An inside source?" Danny asked, having finished the battle by getting several agents with non fatal limb shots. Sportsmaster, the seeming commander, had planted the seed of doubt as to the security of the team.<p>

"It would appear we have a mole in our ranks." Agualad said.

"Should we tell the team?" Red arrow asked.

"I know about infiltration. A spy that thinks they're safe is far more careless then one on suspicion." Danny said.

"Plus, we must acknowledge the possibility that it is false data to plant doubt." Aqualad added.

* * *

><p>"So how did school go?" Danny asked.<p>

"Great! I'm a cheerleader!" Megan yelled excitedly.

"I got into a fight because they made me change my shirt, only for a load of people to be wearing super hero shirts anyway." Superboy, newly christened Connor Kent said.

Danny and Kara nearly collapsed laughing.

* * *

><p><em>After tornado's departure.<em>

"Hey does anyone know where Orion is?" Batman asked.

"_Information. Incoming zeta beam override. Identity acknowledged, Orion Pax, Roller."_ The computer said.

With that the pair came out of the portal. They were covered in ice and snow.

"Where were you!" Robin yelled.

"Where weren't we?" Danny responded. "As you asked we were looking into copying the zeta portal tech into personal use systems when it activated. For the pas several hours we've been popping all over the planet before landing in the North Pole about 2 hours ago!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. This was a short one but I am not very detailed and have decided to finish here. The following 3 episodes have Danny support Kaldur following the revelation, have the personal zeta prototypes and a Phantom attack run as plan B and Danny having focused on training the others, who I just realised I have been neglecting somewhat so they may participate in the training exercise gone wrong next time, instead of hunting down tornado.<strong>

**See you next time.**


End file.
